AnimationList
List of animations =City stuff= * Cars in the city * People in the city * Smoke rising from factories * Windmills should be spinning City UI * Chosen symbols should have backlight, to indicate that the at chosen. * Accept button light green when chosen * Cancel button light red when chosen People * Walking * Sitting * Getting up / Getting down (from/to sitting position) * Dead (no animating) * Standing with banners, protesting * Being stuck in a hole, trying to reach up * Standing still * Coughing * Shouting * Throw down torches(MTorch ) * Cheering (jumping up and down) * Crying * Looking around Animals * Walking * Getting down / Getting up * Sitting * Standing (Idle) * Dead Explosion * http://stevencraeynest.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/explosionloop21.gif =The character= * Horizontal ** The running animation should be adjustable to the speed of the character. *** full sprint when at max speed, jogging when medium speed, walking when slow. *** Gradual increase in pushing power. (start with hands then proceed to putting their shoulder against the object and pushing. * * * Vertical ** Jump *** When starting the jump the character should bend down and then jump up in full stretch *** Depending on the initial speed, the character will either stretch its whole body upwards (slow/standing still) or do a “running jump”, which will blend with the running animation. *** A grabbing animation for when the character is in the air and grabs a ladder or the like. ** Swimming *** Crawling, should be flipped in the same manner as when moving on ground *** See https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyR7JYllk9U for reference *** Diving into the water from the water surface * Climbing ** See https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0K--NRThDmk#t=62 for reference * Sprinting ** When the character is sprinting the screen should become blurry and the years should fly by over the character. * Moving left ** The character flips around so that the character always faces the direction that they are heading. * Digging ** The character digs in the ground with a shovel. Pushing the character back Holding Torch * The character plays a knockback animation where his arms are in front of him and his body is blown backwards. http://reachyourdrumminggoals.com/images/kid-knock-back.png Traction loss * The player character should have specific animations for running/walking in places where they lose traction. ** This specifically is about the accelerating and decelerating animation. * Other animals will have their animation slowed down when losing traction to match the new speed (roughly 50 % slower). Ladder/vine/robe movement * Ladder animation of climbing ** Up ** Down * Vine/Rope animation of climbing ** Up ** Down =Puzzle-stuff= Falling blocks for puzzles * Cracking and shattering upon impact, reducing the block to small bits * The block also have to be able to not shatter and be collidable so that the player can jump upon them. (Turn them into a permanent part of the environment.) * The ignition and burning of the large Methane leak. * Cracking ceiling (glacier) Methane hole * The gas escaping spews out fast at a constant rate, but from a small crack, creating a pffffffff cloud. * The growth of the methane cloud Water * The water in the block must flow to either left or right. * Splashing water (end of waterfall) Torch * The flame should sway slightly from side to side. * Should occasionally let go a whiff of smoke. SoftGround * Soft ground disappear when dug.